As data rates to mobile devices continue to get faster and small cameras attached to cell phones and tablets get better in terms of image quality, more and more people regularly watch images or videos on their cell phones and tablets. Due to the screen sizes of these devices, it can be difficult to clearly see the details of the image or video and to share the experience of watching the video together with other people. Also the limited size of the display screens on the devices makes it difficult to display an advertising border or banner simultaneously with the video.
Prior art systems have utilized an array of television sets mounted together to display a composite image across the collective screens of the television sets. However, proper display of the composite image in such prior art systems has required an advance specification or prior knowledge of where each television set is located in the array. That is, prior art television arrays for displaying composite images have required advance knowledge of where each television screen is positioned in the array and how it is oriented relative to the composite image, in order to determine what particular portion of the composite image is going to be generated on the screen of each television set.